dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eniripsa/Support/1
Introduction The Intelligence Eniripsa Build is the default for Healing and Fire-based attacks (affected by intelligence). This version focuses on healing and other team support functions over soloing. Reference Build The reference build maximizes specific spells to maximize AP boosts and healing. The key objectives are to have the most efficient healing (and support) spells available as soon as possible. Note that some spell points must be saved to raise specific key spells at a later level. Temporary use spell Word of Sacrifice is in Italics. The primary build goes all the way up to lv.126 with the objective of having the best healing support spells available at each level. After the support core is complete, it adds the key solo-oriented spells Curative Word and Forbidden Word for self-healing and ranged attack. It is extremely poor for soloing at low levels. It is much more effective at higher levels as the various healing support spells become available. If planning to solo, then Wand Skill should be raised to lv.3 before raising Preventing Word. Leek Pie, Striking are recommended for additional offensive ability, as they are Int/Fire attacks, but not worth leveling. Cawwot is recommended for additional healing and blocking enemy LOS, but not worth leveling. Chaferfu is a useful summon because it has high HP, but not worth leveling. Characteristics A support Eni has only one key characteristic: Intelligence! Intelligence An Intelligence Eniripsa should raise their Intelligence exclusively. A high Intelligence will increase the amount of healing you do, along with increasing damage. CP spend on other stats are effectively wasted. Vitality Vitality is important and should be scrolled as high as possible. However, it is a serious mistake to spend points here before Intelligence is raised to at least 200 (or even 300). Enis only need Vitality as a HP "bank", and should only fear losing HP faster than they can replace them. Also, HP can easily be gotten via equipment, and is gained at 10 HP/level after lv.100. Wisdom Wisdom should be scrolled as high as possible, as soon as possible, primarily to level quickly, but also to keep AP/MP losses to a minimum. It is important to minimize the time spent as a low-level character. Once Regenerating Word becomes available at lv.26, an Eni becomes self-sufficent when soloing. But if the Eni loses AP/MP too easily, the Eni cannot support the team effectively. Agility Agility is useful to improve dodge rolls. As Agility is relatively inexpensive to scroll, it should be scrolled to at least 25. The very slight improvement in Critical Hits is a nice bonus. Chance Chance is nice to increase Prospecting, but not critical. As Chance is inexpensive to scroll, it should be scrolled to at least 25. Over time, the increased drops will repay for the Chance scrolls used several times over. Strength Strength is not recommended, even for scrolling. Strength is expensive to scroll, but adds very little to the character. If additional carrying Pods are needed, it is prefereable to raise professions for the Pods bonus. Spells If building a support Eni, the objectives should be to have the most efficient healing (and support) spells available as soon as possible. Attack spells are used only in a supporting capacity. Key Spells The key class spells for Intelligence Eniripsa build would be: Healing Word Healing Word is a very useful healing spell that is available early on, but does not reach its full potential until it can be raised to lv.6 at Level 103. As there are better healing spells that need to be maximized first, Healing Word is not maximized until much later. However, early in the build, usable SP are being saved for other spells. In particular, from Level 12 to 20, up to 9 SP are saved to maximize Revitalizing Word when it is learned at Level 21. Following the reasoning behind Word of Sacrifice (below), it would not be unreasonable to "rent" Healing Word with the intent of unlearning it at Level 21. The Kama cost to unlearn 3 levels of Healing Word is relatively low and healing ability is definitely improved for the time spent in those early levels. The difference is that a new Eni will tend not to have the Kamas to unlearn, while an Eni alt will level to 21 very quickly. It is NOT recommended to boost Healing Word until later in the build. Preventing Word Preventing Word is one of the best spells available because it has the effect of immediately healing the target every time the target is damaged. While the duration is only 2 turns vs 5-turn cooldown, when cast on an Intelligence character, the damage reduction can be very significant. This can add up to very quickly, such as when buffing a Sacrier, or when a Feca is tanking. Oddly enough, this spell is overlooked by many lower-level characters, despite being an excellent team support spell. At level 6, the increased minimum reduction makes this spell tremendously effective in a variety of tactical situations. Frightening Word Frightening Word 3 is taken early to get the cost down to 2AP, as it is used fairly often. The reduced AP cost adds up over time, giving the Eni more AP to heal teammates. It is maximized to 1AP usage cost at lv.6 when it becomes available. Lifting Word Lifting Word has good utility and is slowly built up later in the build, as the extra range is useful when the cost drops to 2AP, and especially 1AP. At level 1, Lifting Word is relatively inefficient, with a duration of only 1 turn. At level 5, for 1AP, Lifting Word is an excellent boost to reach other teammates with heals, or enemies with Leek Pie. Other Spells After maximizing all of the key spells above, there are 6 or 7 SP available for "tailoring" the build. These SP can be used to raise some other support spells to lv.3, or some mixture in between. Curative Word It may seem unusual that no mention is made of leveling Curative Word for a healing-oriented Eni build before level 126. This is because Curative Word directly competes with Regenerating Word, and indirectly competes with Revitalizing Word. Both Regenerating and Revitalizing Word are clearly superior due to the lower AP usage cost and the ability to be cast on other (adjacent) teammates. They leverage +Heals to a much greater extent. Within a team support context, Curative Word simply has less overal utility to the rest of the team compared to other spells, despite providing decent self-healing. For these reasons, it is NOT recommended to level Curative Word before level 126. Upon reaching lv.126, Curative Word becomes attractive as a spell to level. However, if doing so, it should be leveled all of the way up to 6 for 3AP cost at lv.141 for maximum efficiency. With a cost of 4AP, it is usually better to use Revitializing twice for spot self-heal, leveraging +Heals equipment and gaining greater overall flexiblity. Word of Youth Word of Youth benefits somewhat because the AP usage costs drops from 6AP down to 5AP cost at lv.3. However, usage rate is very low, so leveling the spell is not likely to bring much benefit. Similarly, the increased range at lv.5 for is not as practical as boosting Lifting Word to lv.5, which can be leveraged over +Range healing spells. Friendship Word Friendship Word can also be raised, as Friendship Word indirectly adds +Heals. The downside is that the Coney is extremely fragile, and +Heals it gives go away when it dies. Attack Spells In general, Enis should depend on other party members to the attacking. Enis should generally focus on keeping the rest of the team alive, so they can fight longer. The Eni Class Attack Spells are, as a rule, less efficient than their teammates attack spells. Eni attacks do less damage per AP spent than other classes, or their attack spells have significantly more restrictions limited in range, damage, or casts/turn, or cooldown. In particular, Vampiric Word and Wounding Word are so heavily restricted as to be all but useless. The range issues are signficant, and Enis tend to be relatively fragile, so getting close to combat monsters is not recommended. A support Eni should NOT boost any of their Class attack spells before completing the support base, so they are not covered very heavily in this Build. Wand Skill Wand Skill should generally be considered sufficient to allow a support Eni to provide additional supporting attacks against enemies that get close. Enis have a class bonus to Damage when attacking with a Wand, making up for much of the class disparity. Wand Skill should be raised to level 5, then 6 to maximize its effect when needed. Forbidden Word Forbidden Word is a relatively usable attack spell, with overall damage efficiency roughly comparable to that of Bramble or Homing Arrow. However, this costs at least 4AP until raised to lv.6 for 3AP cost (available at lv.106). While this is nice to have, and at least as usuable as Bramble, it would be a grave mistake to level this before completing the support base along with Curative Word. The primary problem with Forbidden Word is that a Team Support Eni will spend most turns healing, rather than attacking. And when attacking, the best use of AP is with a Wand relatively close. For larger ranges, Leek Pie is sufficient to provide support. Forbidden occupies that middle ground with intermediate effects. Leek Pie Leek Pie is a very weak attacking spell. However, it only costs 2AP to use. This makes it efficient to finish off enemies that other teammates would overkill, especially to provide multiple boosts to a Sacrier. Generally, it isn't a priority to raise Leek Pie, however raising it to lv.2 for the extra range isn't a bad idea. Raising Leek Pie beyond lv.2 brings severely diminishing returns, as the damage remains extremely low and the range increases slowly. Moon Hammer Moon Hammer is an interesting, but unreliable spell. It has decent range (8), and high base damage (up to 3-72), but does Air damage. If Agility has been scrolled to 101, this isn't a bad spell to obtain. I would not recommend leveling it, as average damage would still be less than 100 per turn. With Wands giving up to 6 range, the extra 2 range from Moon Hammer isn't particularly compelling. Perfidious Boomerang Perfidious Boomerang is a far more interesting spell, particularly as it can steal HP. It has good range and very good damage, but the element is random. If both Agility and Chance have been scrolled to 101, then this spell can give good results on average. Healing For a healing support Eni, it is very important to look at healing efficiency. As you have limited number of AP each turn, you need to get the most out of them when you're healing. Measurement The standard measure of healing efficiency is to compare HP healed for AP used: : HP/AP = average total HP healed / AP used or : HP/AP = [ (minHP + maxHP)/2 * (Int + Dmg% + 100)/100 +Heals ] / AP where: : minHP = minimum HP healed : maxHP = maximum HP healed : Int = total Intellignence (base + bonus) : Dmg% = percentage Damage bonus : Heals = +Heals bonus : AP = AP usage cost The more HP healed for AP used, the better the spell is. Under lv.100 For lv.5 spells, Regenerating Word and Word of Sacrifice are the most efficient. 150 Int, +2 heals * 16.5 HP/AP Regenerating Word (over 6 turns) * 18.2 HP/AP Word of Sacrifice * 8.6 HP/AP Healing Word * 7.3 HP/AP Revitalizing Word (per person) * 12.9 HP/AP Preventing Word (per hit) 200 Int, +5 heals * 25.0 HP/AP Regenerating Word (over 6 turns) * 22.3 HP/AP Word of Sacrifice * 11.2 HP/AP Healing Word * 10.0 HP/AP Revitalizing Word (per person) * 15.5 HP/AP Preventing Word (per hit) notes * Word of Sacrifice and Regenerating Word should be raised to lv.5 as soon as possible. Word of Sacrifice is the immediate answer, while Word of Regeneration adds up over time. Despite the Sacrifice damage and Regen time, these are the best healing spells. * Revitalizing Word needs at catch least 3 people to be as "good" as Sacrifice or Regeneration. It is a good spell for 2AP. * Healing Word is a stopgap spell for not having Word of Sacrifice, or when AP is limited. * Preventing Word is more efficient than basic Healing afterwards, particularly if multiple hits are expected. lv.100 and Higher With lv.6 spells available, things change a little bit in favor of Healing Word, but Word of Recovery is unmatched for raw healing power. 300 Int, +10 heals * 235.3 HP/AP Word of Recovery (7 turn cooldown) * 65.3 HP/AP Regenerating Word (over 7 turns) * 30.0 HP/AP Healing Word (2AP) * 30.4 HP/AP Word of Sacrifice * 23.0 HP/AP Revitalizing Word (per person) * 27.3 HP/AP Preventing Word (per hit) 400 Int, +15 heals * 294.6 HP/AP Word of Recovery (7 turn cooldown) * 87.5 HP/AP Regenerating Word (over 7 turns) * 38.8 HP/AP Healing Word (2AP) * 38.5 HP/AP Word of Sacrifice * 30.0 HP/AP Revitalizing Word (per person) * 34.2 HP/AP Preventing Word (per hit) notes * Word of Recovery is hands down the strongest healing spell available. * Regenerating Word becomes very powerful with +Heals and the extra turn. * Healing Word 6 is comparable to Word of Sacrifice 5 in terms of overall healing efficiency, but is slightly better due to the greater range (8 vs 5) and no HP loss. Word of Sacrifice can be unlearned at lv.103 to recover SP or other spells. * Revitalizing Word 6 is just about as good as Healing or Sacrifice, and only needs at catch least 2 people to be as good as Regeneration. * Preventing Word 6 becomes even more effective and efficient due to a minimum amount of protection added. Healing Word vs Word of Sacrifice There is much debate over whether to boost Healing Word vs Word of Sacrifice. This stems from the large delay between receiving Healing Word at Level 3 and being able to raise it to maximum at Level 103. Preference is also colored by use of Intelligence vs +Heals equipment. Healing Word 5 Healing Word is available from the start and is the only spot healing available for a long time. Comparing HP healed for AP used, Healing Word 5 is inferior to Word of Sacrifice 5 from both a "gross" (target) and "net" (considering caster damage) healing standpoint. Healing Word 5 has the following advantages: * available at Level 3 * 3 AP usage cost is low * boostable range Healing Word 5 has the following disadvantages: * only heals a small amount Word of Sacrifice Word of Sacrifice 5 provides the most single-shot healing to any target until Word of Recovery is obtained at Level 100. Comparing HP healed for AP used, Word of Sacrifice is better than Healing Word 5, but inferior to Healing Word 6. Word of Sacrifice also has the following key advantage: * not affected by -Range Word of Sacrifice has the following disadvantages: * not available until Level 48 * 5 AP cost is higher * damages caster equal to amount of base healing Healing Word 6 Ultimately, at Level 103, Healing Word 6 provides more efficient and more flexibile healing compared to Word of Sacrifice. Healing Word 6 has the following advantages: * 2 AP usage cost is low * boostable range Healing Word 6 has the following key disadvantage: * requires Level 103 for Healing Word 6 Healing 6 is clearly superior to Word of Sacrifice 5. This is because Healing 6 has higher healing *and* the cost dropped to 2AP. Issue Enis need to make a choice, whether to spend the 10 SP to have better healing from lv. 48 to lv.103. If they do this, they need to then decide whether to unlearn some levels of Sacrifice at lv.103. The cost to unlearn all 4 levels of Sacrifice is 4x 60kK, or 240kK total. This equates to "renting" Sacrifice at a cost of approximately 5kK per Level from Levels 48 to 103. Recommendation With the reduced cost to unlearn spells, it is now recommended to spend the SP on Sacrifice for maximum utility for healing and support. Fighting As a healing support Eni, fighting is generally of low priority as long as there is a better attacker on the team. However, there are times for which there are a few "spare" AP available that can be converted into fighting or attacks.add questions page.